Pez
by Hessefan
Summary: La primera vez que Gintoki experimentó deseo era apenas un párvulo de ocho años. Los vendedores adoraban a los niños como Zura, por algún motivo que en ese momento no lograba comprender; para él, su compañero era insufrible. Con los demás niños no lograba encajar, era demasiado impulsivo o intenso. En el fondo le caía bien. Todo en él era algodón. * Gintoki/Zurako-Katsura. *. BL.


**Pez **

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi.

**Prompt**: 008. Algodón de azúcar [Fandom Insano]. Va para 10pairings: Katsura Kotaro.

**Extensión**: 3188 palabras.

**Nota**: ligero BL.

* * *

La primera vez que Gintoki experimentó el deseo era apenas un párvulo de ocho años. Podría parecer ilógico o irracional que alguien a tan temprana edad experimentase una emoción tan compleja, pero de esa manera se lo explicaba a sí mismo en el presente.

No fue afecto; fue llano y puro deseo.

Ese día en especial Shôyô-sensei los había llevado a la feria. Un acontecimiento único que se daba en fechas muy concretas, y que por ese motivo los niños aguardaban con afanosa ansiedad. Les daba a todos la misma cantidad de monedas y les permitía deambular por el lugar para mezclarse entre la muchedumbre hasta una hora acordada. Indicaciones que cada uno de ellos respetaba con absurda fidelidad porque nadie era capaz de traicionar a un hombre como Shôyô-sensei.

Desobedecerle era similar a vilipendiarlo. A ninguno (y Gintoki se incluía aunque simulara indiferencia al respecto) le gustaba ver la expresión recriminatoria de Shôyô-sensei y como este perdía esa maravillosa sonrisa que era su estampa para que su boca soltara palabras que se clavaban envenenadas en el corazón del ofensor.

Un "no" era el arma más letal de Shôyô-sensei, y un "me has decepcionado" era la muerte en vida. Sabían que solo soltaba esas palabras cuando la situación en verdad lo requería, y la mayoría de las veces el desafortunado era Shinsuke.

Gintoki era más tranquilo… tan tranquilo que podía morirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta; la gente atribuiría su silencio a una siesta. Zura, en cambio, era todo un tema, porque aunque gustaba de ser obediente era insoportablemente insoportable. Redundante, pero tan cierto como que esa tarde las nubes tenían las formas más rara que Gintoki jamás le hubiera encontrado, hasta entonces e incluso después.

No sabía cómo había terminado en el mismo espacio geográfico que él, por lo general buscaba algún lugar medio vacío para echarse a dormir una siesta, pero tenía las monedas en la mano y le quemaban, ardorosas por ser gastadas. Gintoki no era bueno para ahorrar, pese a los atinados consejos del maestro.

—¿Tú también vienes por un algodón de azúcar? Podemos comerlos juntos y después… —Zura siempre hacía lo mismo. Era muy enérgico y no esperaba respuesta alguna a las miles de preguntas que hacía en el lapso de un minuto.

Gintoki se hurgó la nariz para luego señalar con ese mismo dedo al frente, indicándole a su amigo que era su turno. Los vendedores adoraban a los niños como Zura, por algún motivo que Gintoki en ese momento no lograba comprender; para él, su compañero era insufrible. Si le daban la opción de compartir el espacio con él o con Shinsuke, siempre elegía a Shinsuke, razón por la que Shôyô-sensei era quien se encargaba de distribuirlos cuando debían hacer tareas en equipo. O el pobre de Zura se quedaba solo.

Pero ambos merecían su debido reconocimiento, porque a decir verdad los únicos que le tenían la necesaria paciencia para no ahorcarlo eran ellos dos. Gintoki, porque gozaba de una facilidad envidiable para ignorarlo y Shinsuke, para abstraerse. Con los demás niños Zura no lograba encajar, era demasiado impulsivo o intenso para aquellos que habían pasado por calamidades a tan temprana edad y que solo querían un poco de paz que el maestro sabía transmitirles.

Zura siempre quería saber de los Amanto, de las montañas, de la historia de Edo, de los insectos. _¿Y por qué el Shogun no hace nada? ¿Y por qué no podemos luchar? ¿Y por qué llueve con sol?_

_Insufrible_.

Sus preguntas eran impertinentes y sus comentarios no tenían en absoluto nada de contenido, sin mencionar que sus acciones eran intransigentes, parecía querer llevarse al mundo en la palma de su mano o en el monedero; entenderlo todo, hacerlo todo. Al menos eso juzgaba la mayoría, mientras Shôyô-sensei veía dotes en el niño de los que pocos se podían jactar. Se partía de la risa con su carácter tan dispar; mientras los ojos de los demás críos reflejaban la angustia de la guerra, los de Zura también, pero había vida o al menos intenciones de vivir y no ser un esclavo de la Parca. Se reía con los intentos de Zura por escribir un cuento, sin saber siquiera leer. O por preguntar por qué los mosquitos llevaban linternas, cuando eran luciérnagas.

_Un imbécil diplomado_.

Pero en el fondo a Gintoki le caía bien. O si lo pensaba detenidamente, de joven y de adulto, tal vez no, quizás era su aspecto despreocupado y efervescente lo que le llamaba la atención de él.

En el dôjô no había niñas, así que era lo más cercano a experimentar el cariño disfrazado de desprecio que un niño puede sentir por una niña a esa edad. Por eso —analizó Gintoki varios años después— logró sentir esa cosquilla en su vientre a tan temprana primavera. Zura tenía el cabello demasiado largo y aunque no era coqueto, su pelo tenía la facilidad de amoldarse a su rostro de porcelana, como si cobrara vida propia y buscara encuadrar su belleza. El viento lo volvía dócil, con finas hebras que se mecían al compás como queriendo jugar y enredarse en dedos ajenos.

Le gustaba el pelo de Zura.

Gintoki tendía a tocarse la cabeza y estirar con disimulable humillación uno de sus bucles preguntándose por qué él debía padecer una permanente y encima de un color tan difícil de camuflar.

Solían burlarse de Zura diciéndole que se parecía a una niña, pero era algo que decían siempre cuando alguno lloraba, no había distinción. Sin embargo, Gintoki reparaba en ese último tiempo que el mote le quedaba a Zura como a ningún otro niño. En verdad parecía una nena. ¿Tenía algo de malo parecerse a una niña? A juzgar por las risotadas, sí, pero Gintoki no le veía lo malo o lo gracioso.

Si esa tarde Zura hubiera tenido puesto un kimono nadie dudaría que lo fuera. Solo saltaba a la vista que era un muchachito porque vestía igual que él y porque no se comportaba acorde a las normas impuestas. Una niña no andaba con las rodillas embarradas o peleándose a puños con otros niños.

Esa imagen o apreciación le duró muchos años, y cambió recién cuando conoció a muchachas como Kagura o Tae Shimura.

Esa tarde mística Zura hablaba como nunca. Llevaba media hora parloteando, quien sabe sobre qué, mientras Gintoki se perdía en la perfección de su rostro. Tragó saliva porque no recordaba cómo volver a respirar y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Cada vez que Zura sonreía y cerraba los ojos sentía esa oleada de calor en el vientre que lo oprimía. Lo había sentido antes, pero creía que eran ganas de ir al baño o hambre. Ya sabía que no se trataba de eso: había ido al baño recién y estaba comiendo. Sabía en cambio que esa extraña sensación, ese calor, ese cosquilleo que le subía hasta el hombro, sometiéndolo, se lo producía ese niño.

Lo que no entendía, y por lógica no podría hacerlo hasta varios años después, eran las razones o el por qué solo le pasaba con Zura.

—¿Qué pasa, Gintoki? ¿Tú también crees que el sensei podría derrotar a cincuenta amanto con los ojos cerrados? Shinsuke me dijo que no, pero yo sé que el sensei tiene un poder oculto que no nos muestra porque…

Los labios de Zura se movían sin parar, eran finos y siempre estaban húmedos, quizás, en ese momento, pegajosos como sus manos que sostenían el algodón. Todo en él era algodón. Las mejillas regordetas y las pestañas tupidas, enmarcadas por unas cejas demasiado finas.

—Pareces una niña.

Esa sola frase, apenas murmurada con absoluta dejadez, logró enmudecer a Zura. El niño frunció el ceño cuando pudo reaccionar, se cruzó de brazos y corrió la cara, ofendido. En ese momento Gintoki reparó en lo que había dicho, pero no lo había hecho con la intención de menoscabarlo. Incluso, en ese momento, hasta lo consideraba un halago y él no lisonjeaba a nadie, menos a un tonto como Zura, _jamás_.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para irse. Contrario a lo que pensó, Zura no lo delató frente a Shôyô-sensei, aliviándole la carga que sentía por esa culpa aplastante que no sabía de dónde venía. Temía que alguien pudiera ver, a través de la sempiterna imperturbabilidad y apatía de su rostro, que Zura le gustaba; de alguna manera que no entendía a su corta edad, pero que sí podía tildarla como una emoción de agrado.

No obstante el tiempo pasó y, por suerte, los rasgos aniñados de Zura lo fueron abandonando mostrándolo al mundo como lo que era: un muchacho. Seguía agradándole de la misma manera: con reticencia, pero los evidentes cambios del presente marcaban una diferencia. Le gustaba como compañero de tertulias, como compañero en el campo de batallas.

Seguía siendo un idiota y con seguridad lo sería toda su vida, sin embargo era quien los llenaba de coraje cuando Shôyô-sensei no estaba allí para hacerlo.

Era un líder nato y quizás por eso todos aprendieron a respetarlo.

Era excéntrico, pero sabía generar seguridad. No era extraño que acabaran siguiéndole hasta una loma solo porque a él se le había ocurrido que allí tendrían un mejor punto de ataque. Y aunque no fuera así, los reclamos morían allí, porque él no les había pedido que lo siguieran. Lo hacían, porque sin Shôyô eran como cachorros de leones perdidos.

Si Gintoki se ponía a pensar, todos estaban locos a su manera y, suponía, que así como él se sentía el más normal entre ellos, los demás debían pensar lo mismo.

Quizás él era el loco y ellos los sanos.

Pero la locura de Shinsuke, la de Sakamoto y la de Zura eran muy distintas entre sí. Irrefutable que allí nadie gozaba de salud mental, y no era para menos. Cuando Shôyô-sensei tuvo que abandonarlos a ellos no les quedó más remedio que aferrarse a las cualidades que los hacían únicos y humanos, para no perder esa misma humanidad junto a los litros de sangre derramada.

La segunda vez que Gintoki experimentó el deseo ya era un adulto. Comprendía lo que era esa emoción tan compleja, sin embargo luchaba por no darle lugar. Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de él, volvían a estar en una feria.

—Ey, Zura… ¿estás pasando hambre? —El tono fue burlón adrede.

—No es Zura, es Zurako —refunfuñó entre dientes—. He descubierto que este es un excelente disfraz para pasar desapercibido.

Gintoki vio por encima del hombro de su amigo al vicecomandante del Shinsengumi buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada. Supuso la situación sin demasiado esfuerzo mental.

No entendía qué le había llevado a aceptar el pedido de socorro de Zura, tal vez el verlo en necesidades o por el sencillo motivo de que Shôyô le había legado el cuidado de ellos, aunque a veces sintiera que no se lo merecían.

Lo cierto es que acabó llevándoselo consigo a la Yorozuya bajo el pretexto de esconderlo. No podía andar por la calle así porque, aunque Zura era muy fuertecito, corría riesgo de que algún borracho buscara propasarse con él y que una previsible pelea llevara a la policía hasta quien buscaban apresar.

_Excusas_.

—Solo un par de horas, no quiero tener al gorila encima. —Encendió la luz, la casa estaba demasiada silenciosa. Era día festivo y los niños, como tales, estaban pasando la jornada afuera. Esa aparente soledad, de no ser por Sadaharu en la cocina, le resultaba molesta en esas circunstancias.

—Gracias, Gintoki… te lo pagaré con un descuento. Si te unes hoy a la causa…

—Ni hoy ni nunca. —Giró para mirarlo a la cara—. Santo cielo… ve a cambiarte y ponte ropa de hombre.

—Gracias, pero prefiero seguir así. Igual… ya me he acostumbrado.

—Oh, sí… —comentó con sorna echándose en el sillón— Así se empieza, cuando quieras darte cuenta estarás haciendo el cambio de nombre y de sexo en el registro civil.

—Es que tú te tienes un gusto pésimo de la moda, Gintoki. —El aludido lo miró entre ojos, más de lo usual—. Por eso prefiero quedarme así. No es que tengas otras prendas que esos pantalones negros y esa yukata, ¿verdad?

—Entonces desvístete y anda desnudo.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta indecente es esa? —Se espantó, con voz ronca de hombre que alivió por un ínfimo instante la enajenación del otro.

—No puedo verte así. Si te veo desnudo al menos me convenceré de que eres hombre —le señaló la entrepierna—, te faltarán tetas y te sobrará algo.

—Ya me has visto muchas veces así, _Paako-chan_.

—Sí, pero era diferente.

—¿Por qué? —Irguió la espalda, con el ceño fruncido. Trataba de entender a Gintoki, pero para alguien como él era difícil entender a alguien "normal".

—Había gente a nuestro alrededor, no estábamos tranquilos y yo no podía reparar en que… mierda —empezó a reír para continuar de manera inconexa, hablando en voz alta, como si no le interesara que el otro lo comprendiese, solo era esa atípica avidez por expresarse—. Es que si no supieras que eres Zura ya estaría encima de ti. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Quedas mejor de mujer que de hombre. Pero yo ya lo supe, cuando tenía… ocho años.

—¿Ocho años? ¿Qué clase de pervertido eras, Gintoki? —La conversación comenzaba a acaparar su atención y dejó de estar tan pendiente de la puerta.

—Sí, más o menos tenía ocho años… supe que la genética había hecho un desastre en ti. Si no te hubiera visto mear o si no nos hubiéramos bañados juntos en el río cuando éramos niños, hubiera creído toda mi vida que eras mujer.

—Me caes mal, Gintoki. —Lo dijo con lacerante seriedad, pero Gintoki empezó a reír con más ganas. Y es que estaba nervioso y reírse era mejor que reconocerlo.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta que te caigo mal? ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme algo como… "no soy más tu amigo"? Cuando éramos niños lo decías siempre y nunca cumplías. ¡Y te juro, Zura! Todos rogábamos para que lo cumplieras; pero no había caso, enseguida volvías a jugar con nosotros.

—Shôyô-sensei me obligaba a perdonarlos. —Hubo jactancia en su voz.

—Oh, sí, era un hombre muy malvado —exageró con ironía, limpiándose una lagrimilla.

Hablar del pasado, con Zura o Sakamoto, siempre lo llenaba de emociones encontradas y dispares: amor, odio, alegría, tristeza.

—Bueno, dado que tú me has ayudado ahora, creo que lo justo es acceder a tu capricho… —Se puso de pie, quitándose el lazo del obi con infinita apatía.

Gintoki borró la sonrisa de los labios de un plumazo y tragó saliva. Volvía a sentir esas viejas sensaciones, el calor agolpándose en su vientre, el escalofrío apoderándose de sus hombros y las cosquillas en la parte baja.

Era deseo. En el presente lo sabía porque la erección que tenía entre las piernas era buena referencia.

—No, e-espera. Cambié de idea.

—¡Decídete, Gintoki, ¿quieres que me desnude o no?!

—Ey, ustedes dos —La voz de Shinpachi les hizo dar un respingo. Gintoki se sentía como el hijo que es atrapado masturbándose. Se puso de pie con desesperación y trató de explicar lo que no necesitaba justificación.

—¡Aleja fantasías retorcidas de tu mente pervertida de cuatro ojos!

—¿Ves, Pachi? —dijo Kagura entrando tras él— Cuando yo no estoy él trae prostitutas y travestis a casa, por eso te dije que no puedo dejarlo solo muchas horas.

—¡Es Zura! —Gritó el acusado con obviedad, señalando desesperadamente a su compañero con las dos manos.

—¡No es Zura! —retrucó fuera de sí— ¡Es Zurako!

—Hoy es Zura —argumentó Kagura—, mañana es Sheila y traspasado es Roberto. Así se empieza, Gin-chan. Así se empieza.

—Deberían dejar sus jueguitos jôi para un momento más privado. Esta es la sala, por Dios —murmuró Shinpachi yendo hacia la cocina para asegurarse que Sadaharu tuviera comida.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Zura con imperturbabilidad mientras volvía a ajustarse el obi.

—¡Sí, será lo mejor! —le gritó Gintoki enojado y siguiéndolo hasta la puerta. Como un ninja, Zura la abrió con cuidado y asomó la cabeza—. Déjame a mí, imbécil. —Lo empujó y salió al exterior para asegurarse que no había nadie allí que pudiera verlo salir.

La idea de que intentaba despachar a un travesti de su casa cobraba más sentido ante actitud tan sospechosa. Estiró una mano y le indicó con un gesto que saliera, no había peligro alguno en los alrededores.

Lo vio irse de manera muy estúpida: Corriendo en zigzag por la calle, escondiéndose tras cada objeto, un poste de luz, un tacho de basura, un perro acostado en la vereda. Se preguntaba por qué el Shinsengumi todavía no lo había atrapado con lo inútil que era para pasar desapercibido, y se respondía solo al pensar en Elizabeth.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla. Aunque podría tildarse de sueño apacible, para él fue una auténtica quimera. Soñó con Zurako desvistiéndose, pero tras las prendas era una mujer, con todo aquello que lo _podía_ hacer mujer.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente lo hizo con profunda aversión y desconcierto hacia sí mismo. Se quedó en el tatami reflexionando al respecto mientras la mano cobraba vida yendo hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba un poco de atención.

—Vale, el primer paso para resolver un problema es reconocerlo. Aceptar que hay un "problema". —El gemido que se escapó de su garganta fue ronco y apagado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia y una pausada masturbación—. Zurako me pone.

Y le ponía a mil. Bien, ya había aceptado esa verdad, ahora ¿qué hacía para resolverlo? Decían que una manera de evitar caer en la tentación justamente era permitírselo al menos una vez.

Era solo curiosidad, una que arrastraba desde que era niño.

La primera vez que había sentido algo similar a la atracción o al deseo carnal había sido por Zura, era lógico suponer, en el universo abstracto de Gintoki Sakata –y que por eso solo entendía él— que la forma de acabar con ese martirio era ceder ante la persona responsable de toda esa vorágine de emociones que, por Dios, le había dado uno de sus mejores orgasmos.

Esa mañana Kagura lo notó _miserable_, y no era para menos, tener el mejor orgasmo gracias a una masturbación y pensando en Katsura era insultante para alguien tan troglodita como él. Ni ver el pronóstico del tiempo de Ketsuno Ana logró animarlo, al contrario. Eso acabó por deprimirlo más.

—_Libra sentirá que no sabe lo que quiere o desea, pero cuando menos lo espere sus sueños más recónditos se harán realidad._

Kagura no supo qué explicarle a Shinpachi cuando el chico llegó y se encontró al supuesto adulto llorando como un niño en el sillón. Gintoki nunca antes se había puesto así con el horóscopo de la chica del clima. Fue una crisis que solo él supo cómo solucionar.

Mataría a Katsura. Sí, eso haría. O se lo follaría, una de dos; pero acabaría con ese martirio que arrastraba desde su más tierna edad.

Y fue evidente el camino que tomó Gintoki, porque Zura vivió muchos años más.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ja, ja ja! "Sueños redonditos" XD


End file.
